1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of operating an error correction code (ECC) decoder and/or a memory controller including the ECC decoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. The volatile memory devices lose data if the power supply is turned off. The nonvolatile memory devices retain data even if the power supply is turned off.
Examples of the nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memories (ROMs) and electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs).
The structure and operation of flash memory devices introduced as flash EEPROMs are different from those of conventional EEPROMs. A flash memory device may perform an electric erase operation on a block-by-block basis and a program operation on a bit-by-bit basis.